1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to repair connector hose structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hose repair apparatus for encompassing and enclosing a rupture in an existing hose to maintain fluid and/or air flow integrity of the hose; and as a hose connector apparatus used for connecting one existing hose to another or connecting a hose to a source (i.e.), heater, oil lines, etc.).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hose repair organizations of various types have been utilized to repair broken, split, and defective sections in lengths of hose to avoid costly repair of such hose and extend effective life of a hose section, as well as avoiding inconvenience of fitting and replacement of hose section. Examples of prior art hose repair organizations may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,072 to Westman wherein a flexible length of hose is surmounted about an existing pipe section with various clips and fasteners to secure the flexible hose thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,629 to Botsolas sets forth a repair covering for pipe fittings wherein a flexible resilient material is formed of a single structure overlying a pipe portion for repair thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,078 to Montgomery sets forth a pipe repair clamp arrangement wherein a flexible metal band overlies an elastomeric gasket sheet attached to the metal band, wherein the gasket overlaps itself to provide an encircling securement of the underlying pipe for repair thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,986 to Quick sets forth a connector for connecting spaced conduits, wherein the connector includes a sleeve member for reception within each of the spaced conduits, wherein the sleeve member includes a central portion and further including heat shrinkable tubes to overlie the sleeve portions for securement and clamping of the sleeve portions to the conduit being repaired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,516 to Corriston sets forth a method and apparatus for repairing insulated pipe, wherein a section of the pipe to be repaired is removed with surrounding insulation also removed, wherein end seals are inserted into the annular space formed by removal of the insulated material aligned with the central transfer pipes of the insulated pipe to be repaired.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved hose repair connector apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.